


Heat: Out Of Her Mind

by Velocibirb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Spit As Lube, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, but it's very minor, dragon girl, excessive horniness, like seriously she bites VERY hard, sharp teeth hot, transhets y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Emily never looked forward to her heat. She loses herself in it, becoming as aggressive and possessive as the dragon she technically is. Her boyfriend, Terrence, on the other hand, is always ready to fool around and give a helping hand. Or, in this case, a lot more than just his hand...





	Heat: Out Of Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first work I've ever shared to AO3. I've been writing stuff with these two for ages, and here I am with the courage to actually post something after all this time, lmao. Hope you enjoy!

The next time Terrence went to check up on Emily, she couldn’t have looked more ragged. Her hair was frizzy, red strands standing straight up in random kinks and curls, worse than any bedhead she’d ever had. Purple bags blossomed beneath her eyes, and her tank top threatened to slip from her shoulders with how slouched over she was. Terrence also couldn’t miss the bulge in her tights where Emily had strapped her cock. Rather than tape it, as she’d planned, instead she tied it to her thigh with an old bandanna of hers, tight enough to keep it from distracting her from anything she might do. 

“That bad, huh?”

Emily looked up from her phone towards him, her expression blank. Her pupils were blown, her irises ruby-red. She opened her mouth for a moment, exposing triangular, shark-like teeth before closing it again, inhaling through her nose. 

Terrence felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The way she was staring at him felt closer to a lizard or a snake than her usual peppy gaze. It was blank now, reptilian. Alien. “...Emily?”

She didn’t respond. Just kept staring at him, eyes unfocused. Terrence noticed her toes twitching against the wool of her carpet, her left hand tightening against the threads of her couch, the muscles in her arm flexing. It was almost disturbing. 

“Hello? Earth to Emily?” Terrence said, waving a hand. “You in there?” When she remained silent, Terrence inhaled sharply. “Ooo-kay then… I’ll just, uh, head out, then.”

“No.”

“Huh?” Terrence spun around from his place at her door. Emily was standing now, hunched over, one strap of her tank top hanging off her broad, sloped shoulders. “Emily? Did you-“

“Mine,” Emily hissed. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“What, like-“ Terrence grappled for words, his hand still awkwardly on her doorknob. “Do you need company, or are you asking for, uh,  _ sex _ , or-“

“You,” Emily growled. Her fingers wrapped around Terrence’s free wrist. “Mine.”

Awkwardly, Terrence let go of the doorknob, letting Emily drag him towards her couch. “Em, what are you- oh!” He let out a gasp as she pushed him down, landing on the couch with a thump. “Emily, hey, can you cool it for a second? How hard is your heat hitting you?”

“Stop,” Emily growled, climbing on top of him. “Stop. Talking.”

“Emily!” Terrence said, wriggling underneath her. “Are you even in there?!”

“I. Said,” Emily dug her knee into Terrence’s groin. He winced, grinding against her. “Don’t. Talk.”

“Okay, okay,” Terrence squeaked, gripping her shoulders. “But-“

Before he could get another word out, all he could do was scream. Emily dug her teeth into his shoulder, harder than any love bite he’d ever felt before. He wanted to tell her to stop, to pull off of him, to  _ talk _ to him and tell him how the hell her heat had hit her so damn hard, but all these thoughts fled his mind the moment Emily’s knee pushed deeper against his core. 

Emily pulled off his shoulder with a  _ pop _ , his skin lined with red where her fangs had scraped him. “Mine,” she hissed into his ear. Her breath was warm against his skin, and Terrence felt goosebumps run up his arm. “All mine,” she repeated, louder, harsher, and bit into him again.

Terrence groaned. “Emily, can we- ah! Fuck! Can we talk about this?” He tried to push her back so he could lean on the arm of the couch, but Emily pushed him down by his wrists, trapping the smaller. “Emily? Emily!”

“Say it.” Emily’s expression was unreadable. 

“What?” Terrence said. He wriggled from side to side, trying to free his wrists, but the woman on top of him was a good five inches taller and forty pounds heavier than him. 

Emily dropped until her nose almost met his own. “Say. It.”

“Y- you said not to talk. Emily. Emily!” Terrence grimaced. Emily was straddling him now, pinning him to the couch. 

“Mine.” She pushed her knee against his waist, dragging it up with his shirt to expose soft brown skin. “Only mine.”

“I’m yours?”

She purred in his ear and Terrence felt her rumbling reverberate in his chest. 

“Yours! All yours!” Terrence yelped as Emily’s teeth bit into his earlobe. “Emily, what- ah! What do you want?”

Emily chuckled, rough and deep in his ear. “You,” she growled. “Want. You.”

Terrence gulped audibly. Emily’s tone was downright predatory. As far as he saw it, he only had two ways out of this predicament. He didn’t want to escalate to magic just to get her off of him, in this state she was unpredictable. He didn’t know if she’d retaliate with fire or just wrap him up in her wings, and neither of those was preferable — her wings were large and thick with soft feathers, trapping heat like a blanket. 

His other option… well, then. 

“Emily,” Terrence said under his breath, unable to meet her eyes. “Take what’s yours.”

Emily let out a gasp at his side with his words. “Yesssss,” she hissed, pulling back. “Mine.”

Terrence tentatively pulled his shirt up from the hem as Emily sat across his stomach, looking down at him. Her lips parted as she gasped for breath, flush from biting and suckling at his neck. Her nose and cheeks were pink, highlighting her freckles. He could see her sweat against her collarbone exposed by her tank top, shining in the crook of her neck. He wanted to lick it.

Reaching his binder, Terrence slowed, Emily’s teeth flashing in his mind. Emily didn’t give him the time. She slipped her fingers under his binder and with a high-pitched groan she pulled it up and over Terrence’s shoulders. She panted with her exertion, each shaky inhale going  _ straight _ to Terrence’s dick. 

“Okay, okay, this is fine,” Terrence said, more to himself than for her benefit. Emily was in heat, she wanted him, and she’d have him. Any doubts he had left were buried in his mind as the other strap of Emily’s oversize tank top slipped past her shoulder, exposing what little cleavage she had. If she just put her arms a little closer together, Terrence thought, just a  _ tiny _ bit closer, her tank top could slip enough to show her pert, pink nipples, breasts glistening in a sheen of sweat, pressed together by her elbows. He swallowed, trying not to salivate as he lost himself in the image, her breasts swaying over his head as she rubbed her cock against his slit, breath heaving, desperate to push into his slick heat — Terrence felt himself clenching around thin air, dripping with arousal. 

Emily didn’t waste her time. Terrence’s belt was on the floor in seconds, her nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his jeans in record time. She tugged them down with his boxers, rising from his stomach only to pull them down past his ass, barely far enough to dip two fingers against his lower lips, stroking against the soft hair around his labia. Terrence jerked his hips against her involuntarily, his head swimming. 

He’d expected her to turn to her own clothes next, hoped,  _ prayed  _ she’d finally take off that damn tank top and let him grab her tits. How could she be such a tease?  _ She  _ was in heat right now, not him! Why wasn’t she pulling down her tights and shoving her cock into him yet? The gentle stroking of his dick, fingers dancing against his lips was too soft, too slow. He thrust against her fingers, desperate for friction, eyes half-closed, glossy with unshed tears. 

When Emily finally slipped a finger into him, Terrence keened, curling in on himself. It wasn’t her cock, sure, but it was  _ something _ , and her aggressive teasing only pushed him further towards the edge. His toes curled and legs straightened under Emily, the weight of her hips against his waist enough to send a thrill to his fingertips. She grinned, staring down at him, and Terrence swore he felt her drool onto his chest, lines of saliva hanging in slick lines between her cruelly, beautifully pointed teeth. She bared her fangs at him in a carnivorous grin, curling her fingers back against his upper walls, her thumb pressing hard against his dick. 

“Emily,” Terrence groaned, bucking his hips. “Oh, god, Emily, not- not gonna last.”

“Mine,” Emily growled in his ear, gliding her fangs slowly down his neck. “For me. Come.”

The way she crooked her finger inside of him was nothing short of  _ vicious _ . He flinched involuntarily, bending at the waist, curling in on himself as she dug into him, deeper and deeper. Distantly, he recognized another finger or two inside of him, but all he knew was hot waves of pleasure rolling through his body. He clenched around her, whimpering, unable to string a coherent thought together. “G- gon _ naaa _ cum!”

What pushed him over the edge wasn’t her long, thin fingers buried to the hilt inside his aching pussy, nor the pleasure that shot through him like lightning as she bit into his shoulder hard enough to leave red marks, or even her thumb against his twitching dick. No, it’s the sight of her tank top, that thin fucking strip of cloth that  _ finally _ slipped from her chest. He only managed a glimpse of her bare tits before his orgasm flooded over him and his eyes slammed shut, his core flexing around her fingers, the flushed pink of her erect nipple burned into his mind.

Terrence groaned with sudden emptiness, but couldn’t bear to lift himself from the couch, let alone open his eyes. Emily had to be nearby, didn’t she? She wouldn’t fingerfuck him half to death  _ in heat _ and leave for god-knows-where, would she? His mind went awash with sudden images, unwanted and explicit, of his half-dragon girlfriend fucking half the town in the time it took him to recover from the onslaught of her fingers. He had to get up, had to give her what she needs, even if he’d rather  _ die  _ than move right now,  _ fuck! _ He opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath and  _ oh that explains everything. _

Her cock burned in his mouth, so hot Terrence wasn’t sure if he imagined the sound of his saliva sizzling around her length like oil on a skillet. She pushed into him, grabbing him by the hair and thrusting erratically until his nose brushed up against the base of her tank top. He finally opened his eyes to find disappointment; she was still fully clothed, tights pulled down only to unsheathe her cock from its place tied to her thigh. She shoved him deeper down her cock, grinding her hips against his face as he gagged around her. His nose slipped under her top with a particularly rough thrust, buried in her scarlet bush, the scent of sweat and cinnamon hitting his brain like a derailed train, and Terrence forgot he needed to breathe. 

He found himself groaning around her, which was weird because _she _was the one getting a blowjob and not _him_, and he also _just came _a _minute_ ago, but somehow he’s already getting wet _again._ He lunged out with the arm he wasn’t laying on, reaching into her tights and grabbing at her balls as he swirled his tongue around her shaft. He didn’t hear her moan so much as felt it, a deep rumble coming from the back of her throat to resonate in his chest. She pulled back with a whimper, just enough that her head stopped knocking at the door to his throat and he could take a desperate gasp through his nose before she started violating his face again. 

He shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, he thought to himself. The way her fingers wound through his hair, stinging at his scalp, the way he couldn’t even look up enough to see her face as she fucked his mouth harder than she ever had before. Her precum was molten, dripping slowly and sticky down his throat like boiling honey, so deep he couldn’t even taste it. All he knew was her sweat-slicked shaft against his tongue, throbbing with her frenzied pulse.

He nearly gagged when she pulled him back to her base with a particularly mistimed thrust. The hand against her sac quickly became a shaking push against her upper thigh as Terrence struggled for breath. 

“No,” Emily said, her voice unfairly cool and collected for how roughly she was humping against Terrence’s face, her cock half-buried down his throat. He couldn’t quite tell whether he’s fucked in the head --  _ not _ by Emily, ironically, but by how his cunt dripped down his thigh to the couch, that damn  _ emptiness _ inside him that he’s clenching and clenching around yet nothing’s there. If he couldn’t shake the dull pleasure of his girlfriend pounding his throat raw, his one regret that it was the wrong end of his body.

“Mine.” Emily pushed herself to the base inside his throat, and Terrence’s lungs burned. “All. Mine,” she repeated, punctuating her words with sharp thrusts that make Terrence gag enough to swallow around her cock, the walls of his throat massaging the head in a fucked-up way that justs makes him  _ wetter _ . “Close.”

It took a second for her last word to sink in. He would’ve gulped if his mouth wasn’t full of her cock, the throbbing intensifying into electric twitches shooting up from the base. It’s with one such particularly strong twitch that Terrence realized just how much he liked this, moaning around her length. He wanted her to say it again, to call him hers alone, to claim and mark him up with bites and bruises and maybe even, if he’s lucky, she’ll cover him with--

“Cumming!” Emily whined, and Terrence’s eyes roll back in his head, though whether it’s at the idea of his girlfriend shooting her load down his throat or just his desperate need for oxygen, he had no idea. His throat burned as she let loose, a pleasant sort of pain, like a shot of spiced whiskey pouring directly into his stomach, and  _ holy shit _ he can  _ feel  _ it there, heat spreading through him and he genuinely wondered if her cum  _ was _ alcoholic or if it was just  _ that _ fucking hot. Somehow, he’d never realized the term “heat” was literal.

He only noticed she’d been screaming when she stopped, the sounds of her heavy breathing soft in the carpeted room. Her fingers finally let go of his hair and he pulled himself off her cock to cough and finally get some air in his abused lungs. He hacked up a little of her cum onto the couch, clearing his throat as best he could. He paid the fluid no mind, save to acknowledge that it faintly glowed blue, like the flames at the base of a gas stove, and that if the cumstain ever came out of the couch, the burn mark would not. 

“Yours,” Terrence wheezed. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m all yours, Em. Hope you liked that as much as I did, because  _ holy shit _ , I liked that  _ way _ more than I thought I-”

“Stop talking.” Emily’s hand slapped against his swollen lips. She leaned down to face him, her eyes flicking from his left to his right, her pupils blown wide enough to almost hide the glowing ring of red around them. “Mine.”

“I know, I know!” Terrence’s voice was muffled by her hand. “But-”

“No!” Emily snapped, although it sounded more like the hiss of an angry snake than any sort of human sound Terrence could think of. “No talking,” she growled in his ear, nipping it with her fangs for good measure. Terrence tried and failed to hold in the moan that came with her teeth against his skin, desperate to ignore the way his opening clenched at her touch. 

Even so, he hadn’t expected her to flip him over. His jeans and boxers slipped to his knees, keeping him from spreading his legs involuntarily. “This is fine, I guess,” he said, mostly to himself. He took a shaky breath, preparing himself for the inevitable thrashing Emily was about to --

_ WHACK! _

Terrence flinched at the impact, burying his face in the arm of the couch. His ass stung where she’d struck it, and Terrence bet if he had fairer skin he’d have a red imprint of her hand. “Quiet,” Emily growled, scraping her teeth carelessly along his spine. Terrence shivered. Her message was clear: talk, and she would punish him. He let out a whine of understanding, and Emily hummed against him, deep and loud enough that he could feel her body  _ vibrate _ against him. 

And then he felt the tip of her cock press against his ass.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t done that before. Despite both their hormones, neither of them were entirely infertile, and with Emily’s latex allergy, it made for much less risky sex than asking Emily to pull out when it took so damn much just to get her close to cumming in the first place. Still, Terrence had expected Emily to go and fuck him right in the pussy in the haze of her heat, and with the way his slit was spread, his own fluids dribbling down to the couch, he wouldn’t have even stopped her. 

“Hold up,” he squeaked out, leaning even further forward, away from her cock. “You sure about that?” He hadn’t had a chance to prepare, no lubed fingers gently prodding at him, slicking him up and spreading him open. “Emily, I-”

His words slipped to a scream as Emily’s fangs pierced his shoulder deep enough to draw blood. “No,” she hissed, pressing her tits against his back. She’d sweat straight through her tank top, which had fallen to just beneath her breasts and hiked up above her navel. She pulled back just enough to reach forward with her hands and pin his to the arm of the couch, over his head. “No talking.” He was still slick with her sweat on his back. He gulped, feeling her cock twitch against his asshole.

When she slipped in, he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping. She went in so  _ easy _ , and Terrence couldn’t tell  _ how _ until he remembered the warmth in his stomach, the faint burning of what felt like gallons of cum -- her cock was still coated in his saliva. And now, with her spit-lubed cock, she was splitting him open six ways to Sunday. He almost felt too full with her fucking him into the couch, hands pinned above his head, her balls hot and pressing against his front hole, her salty sweat and his own arousal mixing and dripping to the couch below. 

He clenched around nothing, and apparently Emily can feel it, even in the wrong hole, as her hot breath hitches in Terrence’s ear. He flexed an arm, trying to pull free. He wanted to touch himself,  _ needed  _ to slip a finger in between his lips, to press against his walls and see if he can feel Emily even through his flesh, as he has so many times before. Emily redoubled her effort, pinning him with a single hand, the other groping at his ass harshly, fingers digging into the soft, pliable flesh beneath hard enough to bruise. She sank her fangs in his shoulder again and he cried out with pain, each sharpened point of her teeth leaving a stinging in his body throbbing with his pulse, loud in his head.

She was so  _ hot  _ against him. The couch was warm with his body heat, but Emily felt like a heavy electric blanket on his back. They were both sweating now, enough that every time she pulled back to thrust into his ass with the  _ smack _ of skin on skin, her chest and belly were nearly sticking to his back. Terrence’s eyes were unfocused and blurry. He might’ve been crying. The heat enveloped him, her scent of cinnamon invading his nostrils until he swore he could feel it in his brain. He could feel pressure building in his core as his legs gave out, Emily slipping her free arm underneath him, holding him up like it was nothing, and he loved it, he loved being  _ hers _ , letting her  _ use _ him, hold him up like a little fucktoy as she pounded into his ass again and again.

She bit into the back of his neck as she came, buried to the hilt, throbbing, filling him up with her cum until Terrence could feel burning strands of it dripping down his ass. The pressure in his stomach finally burst as he came too, feeling the  _ heat _ of her load deep inside him, like molten gold. His stomach was warm again, heat spreading through his body, and he felt so  _ full _ and  _ hot  _ he couldn’t hold his moans in anymore, and Emily collapsed on top of him shortly after.

He lay there in blissful, sweat-soaked silence until his brain situated itself in his head again and his vision was no longer blurry. When he came to, the weight of Emily pressed against his back was soft and nice enough he couldn’t quite bring himself to move, waiting for Emily to come to from her post-orgasm stupor.

“Terrence?” Emily groaned. Her hair was slicked to her head, red ringlets kinked flat to the side. 

“That’s my name,” Terrence said, his voice hoarse. 

“What happened? What are we-“

“Your heat spiked.” Terrence shifted awkwardly. “Oh, uh, would you mind-“

“Why am I in your  _ ass _ ?”

“You don’t remember?”

Terrence felt Emily shake her head, curls of hair brushing against his shoulders. “I’m gonna pull out, o-okay? Okay, oh, oh god.”

“Ah- slow, slow, Emily,” Terrence breathes. “You, uh, ow, really went to town on me.”

“I’m sorry!” Emily says, her cock twitching as she pulls it free from him and tucks it carefully back into her tights. “Oh my god, fuck, I came so much — what happened?”

“You really don’t remember?” Terrence turned to face her, pulling his boxers back over his hips. “Fuck, Em, I’m gonna be sitting funny for days.”

“I’m so sorry!” Emily covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, Terrence! The last thing I know I was sitting here on my phone and then I wake up humping you into the couch!”

“You fell asleep?” Terrence pulled himself up against the couch’s armrest. 

“No, I just — oh,” Emily said, her eyes blank. Her irises, Terrence was relieved to note, had returned to their natural brick-brown state, rather than the fiery deep red he’d seen minutes prior. “It’s coming back to me, oh. Terrence, I- is your throat okay? I didn’t- I wasn’t too rough, too aggressive or an-“

“I’m okay,” Terrence said, raising a finger to Emily’s lips. “I enjoyed it too. It’s always nice helping out with your heat, even if you’re a little rough sometimes.”

“A  _ little? _ ” Emily bit her lip, unable to meet his eyes. “Terrence, I- weren’t you choking? You  _ were _ choking, and I just kept  _ going _ and  _ going _ , I’m surprised you didn’t pass out!”

Terrence chuckled. “That could’ve been kinda hot, maybe. Didn’t know I was such a sub.”

“Oh god, did I  _ bite  _ you?!” Emily winced in sympathy, gently thumbing over the fang marks that dotted his shoulders. “I’m so sorry, I- oh god, shit, is that  _ blood?!  _ I bit you a  _ lot _ , fuck! Let me, um, I’ll go book you a medical pod-“

“It’s fine, Emily,” Terrence smiled. He grabbed his shirt, slipping it on casually, not bothering with a binder. “I’m  _ all yours _ , after all.”

Emily’s cheeks went pink. “Terrence!” She groaned, emphasizing the last syllable. “You can’t just  _ say  _ things like that! If you do, I’ll…” she drifted off, eyes unfocused.

Terrence shook her shoulder, rolling his eyes. “Emily, c’mon, you just came  _ twice _ . Are you really gonna be that easy to get worked up?”

“Yeah.” Emily’s voice was surprisingly earnest. “I’ve got a debilitating medical condition, Terrence! You  _ know _ how I get when my heat gets bad like this...”

“Chad syndrome.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” she deadpanned. 

“See you next month,” Terrence chuckled. “Let’s hope you don’t get as out of control, ‘kay?”

“Hmph.” Emily snuggled up against his shoulder. “Hope that’s the last of this. I’m sick of losing control and turning into a-”

“-Raging fuckbeast?” Terrence smirked. 

Emily snorted. “Sure, Terrence. Jus’ wanna, y’know,  _ not  _ pin you down and rough you up next time we screw, ‘kay?”

Terrence wrapped a (sweaty) arm around her (sweaty) shoulder. “Sure thing, babe. Maybe next time I’ll pin you down and fuck your ass, huh?” When she didn’t respond, he asked again. “Emily?”

Her face was bright pink, save for the freckles across her nose. Her eyes were bright red.

“Ah, fuck,” Terrence muttered. 

Emily shook her head, clenching her eyes shut. “God  _ dammit _ Terrence! Stop it!”

Terrence laughed, if only to hide how relieved he was. “C’mon, sweetie, let’s get you to the shower.”

“I really need one, huh?” Emily said. It was more of a statement of fact than a question. “Come with me?”

“You’re not seeing me naked so soon,” Terrence said. “I know you’re picturing it now, and stop it.”

Emily’s eyes refocused. “Right, right, fuck, sorry. S- see you in a few!” She got up from the couch, practically skipping out of the room.

Terrence let out a sigh. His hand moved to his neck, to rub along the tender fang marks where she’d bit him. He flopped onto his side on the couch, a contented smile on his lips, and he couldn’t help but think about the next time.


End file.
